An OHV engine device having in a cylinder block thereof, a cam chamber accommodating a camshaft and a push-rod chamber accommodating a push-rod is well known (e.g. see Patent Literatures 1 and 2; hereinafter, PTLs 1 and 2). In such an engine device, a drive force of the camshaft is transmitted to the push-rod through a tappet held in a slidable manner. Further, the cam chamber and the push-rod chamber are used as a blow-by gas path through which blow-by gas moves from the inside of a crank case to the inside of a head cover.